The Story Of Us
by BaileyMasen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for years and then started to date. Bella got offered a once in a life-time singing contract and they broke up but now Edward is not only seeing the spotlight but Bella's step-sister! Inspired by Taylor Swift.


**The Story Of Us;**

**Based of Taylor Swift's song the Story Of Us (not a songfic) Bella and Edward have been friends for years and then started to date. Bella got offered a once in a life-time singing contract and they broke up but now Edward is not only seeing the spotlight but he's also seeing Bella's step sister.**

**I know that this story might be a bit like Then I Did, but I stumbled across it in some old files I was going through and I could see it all mapped out it my head so here is the first chapter!  
>.com  
>Twitter; BaileyMasen<br>Youtube; BaileyMasen  
>Tumblr; BaileyMasen<strong>

**Song; The Way I Loved You – Selena Gomez.**

**The Way I Loved You **

**BPOV **

My now black hair tumbled down my back in soft curls and my brown eyes looked dirty and muddy, framed by thick eyelashes and dark eyeshadow to give me that sexy sultry look most women would die for. My hair fell onto my black blazer I wore and I re-tucked my tee into my high-waisted shorts I wore.

'Hey you ready for the interview?' Jess, my manager asked, poping her head around the door of my dressing room.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' I breathed and stood up, smoothing down my blazer and strutting out of the door to wait backstage, trying not to fall over in the heels I had been squeezed into.

'Hello everyone, Today we have teen pop sensation Bella Swan on the show.' I heard Ellen Degeneres introduce me and some of the audience started to scream and cheer with excitement.

It was my cue to go on as I got given a little nudge to start walking on and took a seat on a sofa opposite Ellen.

'Hey Bella, your so cute I could wrap you up and take you home.' She cooed at me making me and the audience laugh.

'Thank you but I have a long expiry date and I doubt my fans would be happy about that.' I laughed back at her and she started asking me questions.

'So Bella, you got famous over Youtube?' She asked, leaning forwards in her chair.

'Yeah I started goofing around with some friends and we started to upload it to Youtube and soon it became a regular thing. One day I received an email, by this point my views were in their thousands, which surprised me but this email was offering me a recording contract. I had my doubts at first but my parents and I sent back an email and phoned the contact number which soon turned into weekly Skype chats, which turned after a few months into an invitation to The Big Machine recording studios. As they say, the rest is history.' I smiled back at her, I had told this story many of times before.

'Wow that was lucky. So tell us about your life now then, a year later.' I shook my head at her.

'There's not much to say all by it's amazing. Literally straight after my first self named album came out it hit charts and we started the tour so I haven't been home for the year, in fact I've just been  
>either, rehearsing, performing at concerts, interviews, writing songs, meeting fans, fitness and everything I've only had about 2 days off this year and haven't been able to go back yet but I'm pretty excited to when I come off the tour.' I felt bad I hadn't been home for the whole year since I left, May 22nd it was and it wasn't the best of days since me and Edward broke up then. Promising to contact each other but it slowly dwindled from everyday phone calls, to every week then every 2 week emails then an email every month until eventually contact stopped altogether as my schedule got to busy to have any free time to myself all by rest and he, well he moved on with his life.<p>

'Sounds like it.' Ellen smiled and showed a cover of a magazine I was on as an after picture and next to it the after picture was of one of me and Edward when I was 14, smiling in the sand of La Push beach together, best friends.

'How much you have grown up Bella.' Ellen commented at the pictures. It had to be my vogue cover last month in a dark blue bikini and a cream lace cape cover up.

'I know, sometimes I can't believe it myself.' I admitted, looking at both the pictures. My eyes were the thing that had changed the most after my hair and the obvious growing more curves.

'So Thank you for coming on today and I believe you are going to perform to us.' I nodded my head at Ellen and she introduced her next guest but something glued me to the sofa I was sat in, the words 'Edward Cullen.'

I heard the audience scream and cheer once more as he walked on in all his glory.  
>Tousled blonde hair, emerald green eyes, low neck line in his top to show off the top of his perfectly chisled pecks and low slung dark-wash jeans.<p>

He stopped slightly when he saw me and his eyes went wide, mine copied his and Ellen looked between me and back at him.

'Hello Ellen.' His velvet voice greeted and I melted, a year could do nothing to my feelings for him.

'Hello! Edward Cullen everyone!' Ellen showed him off to the audience as he blushed and shook his head, giving them a small wave.

Then Edward full on turned to me.

'Hey.' He said casually, like we hadn't just been reunited after a year.

'Hey.' I answered back, trying to keep my voice stable.

'I'm guessing you two have met before.' Ellen prompted at our little greeting towards each other.

'Yeah we have, the picture you showed, the boy next to her was me.' Edward told her and the audience and Ellen gasped.

'Weren't you a lucky one!' Ellen laughed as the picture appeared bigger on the back screen while I tried hard to laugh along with her.

'So Edward your first album is out today is it?' He nodded with excitement as his eyes shone.

'Self-titled and wow I got to say you already have alot of followers.' Ellen gestured to a few girls at the front row nearing hyperventalation at just the sight of him. I was used to Edward been lusted after, even when we started highschool together, but I still felt like marking him M.I.N.E while laughing an evil laugh and clapping my hands together in glee...

She carried on asking the questions about tours and fans then at the end of the interview she held up a magazine cover and had it zoomed in on the screens behind and at the side of her.

'Well Mr Cullen congratulations on your engagement.' I stopped, my heart stopped and I just glared at the paper she held in her hands.

The cover showed Edward in a suit and TANYA, my step-sister beside him, holding his hand. HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS? SCREW THAT WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME! HE KNOWS HOW MUCH I DON'T LIKE THE GIRL!

He looked at me warily and I just glared into his eyes. The thing that hurt the most was him failing to mention this small piece of information while the rest of the world knew!

'Now performing BELLA SWAN!' I stumbled my way to the stage a bit dazed as the music started, wearing heels just made it all the worse, never again I vowed to myself.

'This song is from my tour and it's called The Way I Loved You.' I muttered into the microphone as I started to sing but the song didn't hold the same meaning as it did about 5 minutes ago. It was meaningless and empty.

_Everything's cool, yeah,  
>It's all gonna be okay, yeah,<br>And I know,  
>Maybe I'll even laugh about it someday,<br>But not today,  
>No,<br>Cause I don't feel so good,  
>I'm tangled up inside,<br>My heart is on my sleeve,  
>Tomorrow is a mystery to me.<br>And it might be wonderful,  
>Yeah,<br>It might be magical,  
>It might be everything I've waited for,<br>A miracle.  
>Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new,<br>It could never be the way I loved you._

_Letting you go is,  
>Making me feel so cold, yeah,<br>And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt,  
>But that makes it worse, yeah,<em>

_See, I'm a wreck inside,  
>My tongue is tied,<br>And my whole body feels so weak,  
>The future may be all I really nee.<em>

_And it might be wonderful, yeah,  
>It might be magical, uh oh,<br>It might be everything I've waited for,  
>A miracle,<br>Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new,  
>It could never be the way I loved you.<em>

_Like a first love,  
>The one and only true love,<br>Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah,  
>I loved you like you loved me Oh,<br>Like something pure and holy,  
>Like something that can never be replaced.<em>

_And it was be wonderful,  
>Yeah,<br>It was magical,  
>It was everything I've waited for,<br>A miracle.  
>And if I should ever fall in love again with someone new,<br>Oh, It could never be the way,  
>No, It will never be the way,<br>I loved you._

I got a round of applause and a loud bell dinged to say we were off air.  
>I went to thank Ellen for letting my come on the show as she handed me some flowers and started to make my way backstage when I bumped into only Edward himself.<p>

'Nice song.' He nodded.  
>'Thanks.' And with that I was pulled into my managers arms, losing sight of the bronze haired, green eyed boy.<p> 


End file.
